


In Whose Arms

by axayashinoceres



Series: Reclaimed In Whose Arms [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Break Up, Consensual Mind Control, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Romance, death of ice cream, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TyKa fic. Tyson and Rei broke up, Rei hooks up with Max, Ty bumps into Tala, Kai finds him, and he mysteriously has amnesia. Of what he forgets please find out as this story unfolds. Will Tyson find true love? Then, in whose arms? A shounen-ai, yaoi fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is just a re-post of my story from my ffnet account. I find that I'll be posting stories here a lot from now on. Good thing I did, too. I just found my little grammar/spelling errors and managed to fix them after years of being in the dark.
> 
> axayashinoceres: Hello my readers! Well, this is my debut story for here. I actually wrote a few stories at fictionpress but this would be my first. This story is still ongoing so please be patient with me. I hope to receive any reviews to help me improve my writing style and skills. I'm in your hands. *bow*

**In Whose Arms**

 

Doubts. Is there a man out there who exists without doubts? I wouldn't know. For the seventeen years that I have lived I have doubted numbers of times. And I am again feeling doubt. It creeps slowly on the edge of your consciousness and grows in varying speed.

When it takes root, it can never be shaken off. It bothers its host like an itch begging to be scratched. And the host, like a vain fool tries to hold out, resist. But sooner or later the host would give in, and the doubts sprout stronger than ever now that it had won. It always wins in the end. It always did for me. And the results are always ending with me being humiliated.

This doubt I'm feeling, it has been bothering me for a month now, spouting its logical lies that I resist to believe. But now I have a feeling that something is about to change. For the better or worse, I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to give in very soon. And this time it's going to end up a lot worse than me humiliated. It's going to end up with me getting hurt. 

 

I don't know how so don't ask me. I just know. And so here I am taking slow reluctant steps towards the apartment I live in; the apartment where I live with my beloved. Here goes the doubt again. I know that once I get there, the real story will begin. It will be agony for me. But I can do nothing else except to ride it out till it's over. No matter how painful it'll be for me once this is over.

Here I am standing outside the door. On the other side of this door, is my worst nightmare. 

 

There's no turning back. I never had the choice, really. I can never run away so might as well confront this. I reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist. And with one last, big gulp of air I push the door open and plunge into my version of hell.

**TBC…**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Well there it is, my prologue. Thank you very much for giving this story a chance. Truthfully, I planned to make this a oneshot but it somehow grew on me. (nevermind that I don't know how to make a oneshot...hehehe...). It was completely unexpected. Farewell for now!


	2. Bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Well hi there! sorry it took so long for me to update. i didn't realize it was that long. Anyway, I'm glad to have received a review, my first ever.
> 
> I read your profile and was ecstatic to find that we agree on a lot of things concerning beyblade pairings! You know who you are! I hope to not disappoint you with this chapter and the story in whole.
> 
> I discovered that I forgot quite a few things before starting the story... like:
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and basis are in no way mine but Aoki Takao's. The plot is entirely mine but if I were the owner of Beyblade I would have erased Hilary/Hiromi from existence although I'll be using her in the near future.
> 
> For the moment, On with the story...

* * *

 

Tyson opened the door as slowly as he dared, trying to prolong his impending suffering. The door was now fully open and he saw… no one. No one greeted him by the front hall. Not a sound was heard throughout the apartment.

'Maybe no one's home. Maybe he hasn't come back yet,' was Tyson's hopeful thought. He mentally doused himself with cold water. Sure he didn't hear anything but that doesn't mean that there isn't anyone in at lest some part of this apartment. Never mind the stillness!

He slowly and quietly removed his shoes and made his way inside in a few, quiet, tentative steps. "Hello?" Tyson called out tentatively. At first there was still nothing. Then he heard a muffled "Tyson?" followed by footsteps. And before he knows it, there was Rei standing before him.

"Hey. Okaeri, Tyson," Rei said gently.

And Tyson greeted back with a soft, heartbreaking, sad smile. "Tadaima, Rei."

Rei saw that unbearably sad smile and he felt something clench in his gut. To say the least, Rei was really worried. He went to Tyson and engulfed him in his arms. The younger teen tensed at the contact but son relaxed, his arms around Rei's waist and his head buried on the older teen's chest. While Rei did some thinking ever since he felt Tyson go tense earlier.

'Something must be really wrong if he reacted that way.'

"Hey, Ty," he called softly. His chin rested on the young boy's head.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" at that question he felt Tyson tense up once again, the arms around his waist tightening. This alarmed Rei and he grew frantic.

Removing his arms around Tyson's back, Rei placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. By this time, Tyson had already loosened his grip around the other's waist. Rei pushed Tyson away for a bit so he could take a look at Tyson's face. What he saw shocked him. Not only was Tyson looking away, but he was also wearing an expression that Rei and the others swore they could never see on his face.

'This must be a lot serious than I thought.'

"You have to tell me what's wrong. I can see that something is bothering you so spill it, Tyson." This was only met with silence.

"Look at me!" Rei spat. He took hold of, and raised Tyson's chin so that he could look directly at the other's eyes. What he saw scared him. The happy glint in those expressive, blue eyes were gone; replaced by helplessness and hopelessness. You can barely see a spark in those eyes.

"How can I help you if you won't tell me?" Rei asked in a whisper. Traces of worry, frustration, and helplessness were heard as he said it, underlying it was concern and love.

Love?

Tears were now gathering at the corners of Tyson's eyes. "Rei, I …I"

"Rei? Tyson?" another voice said, cutting Tyson off – buying him more time, to Tyson's relief.

That seemed to have distracted Rei a bit. He let go of Tyson's shoulders but took his hand instead. He pulled the young champion towards the living room; towards the voice that belonged to…

Max.

 

It finally dawned on Tyson that Max was there, in their _apartment_. And he unknowingly helped Tyson out of a pinch. He chuckled mirthlessly, as silently as he could. 'The irony of it all.' Thankfully, his chuckling went by Rei unnoticed.

Rei opened the door to the living room (A/N: I have no idea why they have a door to the living room) and entered, pulling Tyson with him. Hands still held, Rei turned to speak to Tyson.

"Hey, Ty. Look who came –" the next thing he knows, Tyson was bulldozed by a yellow and blue blur that squealed a loud "TYSON!" and it was followed by a loud 'thump'.

"– by," Rei finished lamely, overlooking the two sprawled on the floor.

"Ty!" went the yellow and blue blur again, wiggling on top of Tyson.

Tyson looked down and discovered that the yellow and blue blur that mauled him over was unsurprisingly –

Max.

Max was clutching at Tyson's front, nuzzling his face on the blue-haired boys chest. He giggled now and then while still nuzzling. But the nuzzling was starting to tickle so Tyson called out amid his chuckling.

"Max!"

"TYSON!" Tyson laughed more now that Max's fingers were now tickling his sides.

"TY!"

"MAXIE!" and Tyson engulfed the blonde into a bear hug. Both were quieting down, drained and spent.

Rei on the other hand was a bit relieved. He was glad that Tyson's spark had not disappeared completely, seeing as Tyson was laughing with Max, the spark in his eyes sparkled back to life.

Tyson was feeling close to normal now. But he felt eyes on him so he raised his gaze and saw that Rei was staring at him. His soft expression settled uncomfortably on Tyson's guilt-ridden mind. Soon Rei would never give him that gentle expression, not after what he's about to put him through.

On Rei's part, when their gazes met, Tyson's eyes dimmed. That put a quizzical frown on Rei's brow. Why is that? What is it that I've done that makes his eyes dim like that? He couldn't possibly know about…

Tyson's movement caught his attention. He was standing up and held out a hand to help Max up. And Max being Max was oblivious to the tension and just skipped happily to flop on the couch.

Rei's eyes were still on Tyson, eyeing him, sensing a solemn aura surrounding the young champion. It was so thick, he could practically smell the anxiety Tyson was giving off in waves.

The young champion on the other hand, could feel eyes on him and he knew it was Rei. His stomach was in knots, his whole body tense and very stiff. Now that the people concerned are here, this is the moment where he will be selfish and escape the confines of the plaguing doubts. By tearing himself away from Rei, he will be free of the doubts at the cost of his future with Rei. He knew he will suffer after this. But he loves Rei and wants only what's best for the older boy. The happiness that was for Rei can only be found in another's arms. Even if Rei would hate him at the beginning, the Chinese boy would understand soon enough. And maybe, just maybe they can be friends again… A guy can hope right?

Tyson sat on a lone couch opposite the couch Max flopped on, with a small rectangular table littered with Beyblade magazines, separating them.

"Hey, Rei?" Tyson tentatively called out to his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Upon hearing his name, Rei lost his preoccupied look and turned a soft gaze on the younger teen. "Yes Tyson?" he asked.

"Can you, um, go make us some tea? Some rice cake would be nice. I'm kind of famished. Is it okay?" Tyson asked a pleading look on his face. That much was true.

Rei looked a bit taken aback. "Sure it's fine, Tyson. You know you can ask me of anything," and he gave Tyson a sincere smile. He was sure that would relieve the young champion considerably. So it was unexpected when all of a sudden Tyson had this heartbreaking and sad expression come over his facade.

"Would you really do whatever I ask you to?" Tyson asked solemnly.

"Ty…?" Rei said feeling anxious.

"It was nothing Rei. The tea…"Tyson reassured Rei and reminded him with a grim smile.

Rei made his way to the kitchen, a chill running up his spine. 'Something's about to happen and it'll have something to do with Ty. The question is will this be a good thing for all of us.'

Max at least picked up a bit of the tension in the atmosphere. He looked at his buddy worriedly. 'What's up? Tyson's looking a little pale today…'

"Hey Tyson, you okay? You look a little pale."

Tyson flashed him an almost genuine smile. "I'm fine, Maxie, just tired from earlier. The tea and some of those rice cakes will rejuvenate me and I'll be back to my old, cheerful self in a minute."

Max shrugged. "If you say so…"

Just then, Rei came in with a big tray laden with a plateful of rice cakes and three tall glasses of iced teas. Tyson quirked his brow in question but Rei only shrugged. "I figured since it's all warm outside why not have something cold and sweet to drink? Besides, you look like you're about to collapse, not to mention just about ready to puke. And you can't possibly be nervous about anything so it must be the heat."

"Yeah, the heat…" Tyson echoed, quite stunned. However much he hated to admit it, he felt touched. And he knew it's going to be a lot more painful after all this is over.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Rei!" Max whooped. He eagerly reached for a glass and drunk hungrily like a man who had walked in the desert for days without water.

"Easy, Max, or you'll choke on the ice cubes," Rei warned. He handed Tyson his glass and took his, sitting down beside a sated Max on the sofa.

True to his word, Tyson looked a lot better after satisfying his stomach. His face lost its pallid color and his cheeks regained its usual color.

"So, Tyson," Rei began, a serious expression on his face. "You have something to tell me?"

'Here it is' thought Tyson. 'I'm about to bury myself in a grave I myself dug. Here goes nothing. Goodbye Happiness.' He took a deep breath and looked straight at Rei.

"Rei I, um, I –"

"I'll let you two have some privacy," Max inserted, hastily standing up and made his way out the living room.

"No wait! Stay Max!" Tyson just about yelled. His eyes were pleading which surprised Rei entirely. Max, seeing that look, sighed loudly and went back to his seat.

Rei's surprise turned to puzzlement. "Ty, I don't see Max has to stay. He has nothing to do with whatever it is that's bothering you."

"On the contrary," said Tyson, a dark chuckle emitting from him. "He has as much to do with it as you and I."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Whoa, a cliffhanger! Actually, I made it so because I was too lazy to continue typing up and elongating this chapter. So the supposed part of this chapter will be used as a second chapter instead.
> 
> Moving along, I would like to announce that I have finished the story but now the only trouble is when I get in the mood of typing it and uploading. Needless to say, but I'll say it anyway, be prepared for a sequel. I'll start on that after I'm done uploading the rest of the chapters to finish this story.
> 
> To anyone who may look forward to it, it's going to be entitled 'Reclaim'. You'll be seeing it about a few hours after I pronounce this story complete. Thank you so much for your support!


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time in In Whose Arms...
> 
> "On the contrary," said Tyson, a dark chuckle emitting from him. "He has as much to do with it as you and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Hi there! Sorry for the hold up, 'coz sometimes I really feel less energized at the prospect of typing so long. Writing is a lot easier than encoding it because it seems that the length doesn't matter. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews although it's not that much. But honestly, I expected to have none at all so thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next.
> 
> On with the...um...reading? hehe... ^.^

The laugh greatly worried the two. There's no turning back now that they are about to find out why Tyson has been behaving strangely lately. And they have a feeling that they will regret this day ever happening.

"Rei, I'm breaking up with you," Tyson abruptly said. 'Sorry Rei. There is no other way but to be blunt. And act coldly so we won't get hurt as much.'

"Wh-What!?",it took a while before Rei could splutter it out. Max simply sat still, clearly stunned.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you," Tyson repeated as slowly as possible to get the point across. He heaved a sigh. "It's not that big a deal, Rei. Couples break up all the time. It just so happens that it's going to be our turn today."

Rei and Max visibly paled. But Rei's quickly turned into a flush of anger. He was feeling a bit foreboding with what he's about to ask but it had to be done.

"Okay. Let's say I'm going along with this break up thing. But why does he –" he pointed at Max without as much as a glance in his direction. "– need to be here, Tyson? Surely you would have preferred we break up privately? I know you two are best of buds but this is seriously cutting it. And don't give me that support crap. I know you better than that, Tyson," he finished darkly.

Tyson felt tears pricking but refused to let it come into existence. His heart sped up, trying to beat until it breaks out of his chest. His breathing came in quick and short but expertly hid this fact. Training with Kai really paid off. It's even scary that he could look calm and composed on the outside, an unreadable expression on his face, just like Kai.

He gave Rei a cold smile, his cold eyes sweeping from Max to Rei. "He has everything to do with it. You should be happy, Rei. I'm letting you go. So stop playing the injured party and accept the offer!" he barely controlled his voice from rising to a yell.

Max gulped visibly. "T-Ty, what are you –"

"I'm not stupid Max, even though that's how I act. Neither am I blind nor selfish," he said softly, looking at the blonde with gentleness born of acceptance.

He turned back to Rei, no longer acting cruel. "It's okay, Rei. I've suspected about you two for quite a while now." He dropped his gaze. "It hurts that you had to go behind my back. And it hurts even more when you force yourself to stay by my side out of pity," he raised his gaze again to meet Rei's.

"Do you know that by doing that, you become crueler than the most cruel, violent people?" he asked in a soft whisper. Rei's and Max's eyes widened. In actuality, they never thought of it that way. They were just trying to do the right and wrong at the same time, thinking that they could spare Tyson the grief.

"You guys are my best friends first and foremost. And you are my teammates lastly. Max deserves to be happy just as much as you and I. How could he be truly happy when he will only have half of you, Rei? If that were ever possible the world would have bigamous marriages instead of monogamous ones." Max and Rei gave a half-smile.

"So even if you don't accept it now, then I just leave you and the heck with your denials. It's not like I gave you options so what the hey."

Max stood up, albeit shakily. He took a breath of air to steady him and went to stand by Rei, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Well, Rei you heard the man. He gave you no choice but to be with me. Do you consent?" said Max, looking deeply into the nekojin's golden eyes.

With his free hand, Rei gently cupped the blonde's cheek and gave his answer with a kiss. Max grinned cheekily when they parted. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Tyson wrenched his eyes away from the touching scene. It took all of his willpower not to try and take back his words. No matter how painful, he knew there's no turning back. He'll just have to pick the pieces and start over.

With Max cocooned snuggly in his arms, Rei caught Tyson's attention with his next words.

"I'm still sore at you for the break up. Whoever I love now, don't doubt that I really did love you back when we started going out. I still live you now but nothing more than a friend. Thanks, Tyson for giving me this chance."

Tears slid unbidden on the Dragoon-holder's face. But it did not dim the bright smile and the bright twinkle in his eyes, adorning his face.

"Yeah, well. This doesn't mean you can take advantage of my goodwill from now on."

Rei and Max laughed at this. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it," said Rei.

"Of course you won't. I'll make sure of it. I'll even tie you on a leash if I have to," Max said, his playfulness resurfacing.

Tyson had a sad smile on that went unnoticed by the new couple. But he immediately hid it, firming his resolve for his next step.

"Hate to break you up –" oh the irony of those words. "– but since you won't be needing me, I'll be heading out."

"Well sure, Tyson. Just tell me what time you get home so I can start on our dinner," said Rei.

"Oh. Um, well. I won't be coming back, Rei. At least, not for a while. I mean, I'll return for my…stuff. That is, when I can properly move out. I'm not doing this properly, am I?" he ended lamely.

"But Tyson," cried Max. "You don't have to move out, you know."

"I agree with Max, Tyson," affirmed Rei.

"It still hurts you know," said Tyson so low that it sounds all the scarier. "That's why I have to do this. And then Max can move in with you properly." His bangs were completely covering his eyes, making it difficult for the couple to gauge the young champion.

"You can pack up my stuff, Max so that you can move your stuff in. I'll come by to pick it up, some time. And I'm not giving you any choice as well, Maxie. Just go along with it."

He headed for the door, and with one foot out of the living room, Tyson looked at Rei and Max one more time. And they could clearly see the tears swimming in the young boy's eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh, and um, I'll be taking the spare key with me in case you aren't home when I pick up my stuff. I'll leave it on the table once I'm done. So… this is goodbye. Don't worry about me. I'll get over this phase." And with that, he left the two stunned lovers, made his way to the entrance, put on his shoes and out the door.

When the door clicked shut, he finally released his control. He was now openly crying, struggling not to make too much noise. And he ran. He ran with no particular destination in mind. He was too anguished to know where he was going, and he doesn't even care. He ran across a crossing and was nearly run over by a truck. But he remained undeterred. He ran still, bumping people countless of times. Street after street, block after block, still he ran. Through the park, through the trees, and up till he came upon an alley that was surprisingly clean.

He slid down the wall and rested his back on it. He was breathing hard and fast, his heart racing. Some time during the run, his tears dried, the tracks it made still visible on his face. Only then did he realize that the night has already fallen. And upon further inspection, he now saw that he arrived at the edge, the borderline the beginnings of the shady area from the other areas. If he continued to run, he would have entered that area and could seriously be mugged.

One thought crossed his mind, though. ' _I'm wet._ ' True it may have been due to his _exercise_ earlier. But the fact is, it had begun to rain. And he neither has an umbrella nor his rain gear with him. He only has his beyblade, wallet, and keys on his person. The boots, his raincoat, and everything else, he left back at Rei's apartment.

_Rei…_

All of a sudden, he started shivering. And the tears began anew. Sobs wracked his body as he hugged his knees to him, arms atop his knees, and his forehead on it, successfully hiding his tear-streaked, red, puffy-eyed face. This was Tyson's first, ultimate breakdown. Every time it subsides he tries to recover, only to start sobbing again. He tied to choke back his sobs in an effort to leave other people undisturbed, oblivious to his misery.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately raised his head up to look at the person the limb on his shoulder is connected to. Who would dare disturb a suffering man? From the hand up to the nose, he could see that the person is a man and pale in complexion. When he gazed into the stranger's eyes, he was surprised to meet icy blue eyes that seem familiar, a peculiar look. He raised his eyes further to the hair; if only to escape the peculiar intensity in those eyes that wreak havoc to his senses.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed, giving him the chance to see that the stranger's hair was a bright red and uniquely styled. A jolt ran through his body when he understood why those eyes looked vaguely familiar. The person standing before him, sheltering the young champion under his umbrella was none other than the Russian blader Tala Ivanov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Well there you have it! Like it? Please review. If you don't, please express your displeasure. Just please, don't flame this one. My little sis loves this story that I made...


	4. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Hi again! Hope you like this one! I'm very happy to receive and read your reviews! Thank you so much!
> 
> Additional A/N: Yeah... I'm so sorry. I got carried away with some SnK fanfics I'm co-authoring with my lil' sis. Check it out? One's called Venator in Prosthesis, mainly mine. And the other one is Bloodied Mary, mainly my sis'.
> 
> And tell me what you think about them! Ciaossu~

"Tala…," Tyson whispered, unaware of the plea in his voice.

"What are you trying to do, Tyson!? Getting pneumonia?" Tala growled out.

Tyson avoided his gaze and stayed silent. Tala heaved a frustrated sigh and grabbed his hand. He yanked hard to get the younger to stand. Tyson stumbled to the redhead's chest, making Tala snake his arm around Tyson's waist to prevent them both from tumbling.

"You're soaking wet and shivering like there's no tomorrow. I'm taking you to my apartment and you better not say a word of protest," said Tala, voice low.

Tyson stood limp, resigned to whatever Tala decides to do with him. Tala pulled his wrist as they made their way to the Russian's apartment nearby. The champion walked on mechanically, no a thought in his head, oblivious to everything but the warmth of Tala's hand on his wrist. Every fiber of his being was focused solely on that point.

Up a few flight of stairs they went, passing a few doors until Tala stopped in front of his. Tala let go of his wrist to close the still open umbrella, got out his keycard and opened the door.

At the loss of contact, Tyson immediately missed the warmth of Tala's hand on his wrist. And his heart gave a jolt when Tala grabbed hold of his wrist again to pull him in to his living quarters. He was vaguely aware of sliding his soaked shoes off his equally soaked socks.

Upon reaching the room, Tyson didn't even flinch when Tala began stripping him of his wet clothing. And with the last piece of cloth out of the way, his beyblade, wallet, and keys placed on the dresser, he found himself being pushed to the bathroom. Tala even helped him get into the bathtub of hot water. He washed the young Dragon's hair gently, massaging his scalp soothingly.

The warm bath helped Tyson a lot. He no longer felt chilled, at least, not on the outside. On the inside though, he still feels cold, empty, numb, _chilled_. But for now, he is in Tala's care.  


Tala towel-dried Tyson's body before firmly securing a robe on him. He then led Tyson back to his bed with the boy's wrist in one hand and another towel on the other. He placed his hands on Tyson's shoulders to push him down to sit on the bed. He tossed the towel on the champion's head and went to rummage in his drawers for a button-down shirt and boxer shorts, which he also tossed in Tyson's direction.

He also took the opportunity to change into one of his old shirts and left his boxers on. When he looked at Tyson, he saw that the boy hadn't moved at all. He sighed and grumbled something about care giving not being his forte. He dried Tyson's hair with the towel and tossed it somewhere. He began removing the robe and it also suffered the same fate as the discarded towel.

The boy's silence greatly disturbed the Russian but he shrugged it off. He began dressing the boy and was smirking when he saw that his shirt was long and loose on the boy's smaller frame. It was such that it exposed one shoulder and the sleeves were longer than Tyson's arms. The shirt even went as low as his knees, neatly hiding the shorts underneath. All in all he looked ravishing and enticing, like a man who borrowed his lover's shirt after a tumble in bed, a man who is wearing _only_ a shirt and nothing else.

He sighed, willing the feelings the sight and following thoughts had roused in him. With some reluctance, he directed his thoughts to another direction, like food. Well, he wasn't particularly hungry. But common hospitality dictates that he asks his guest. Besides which, this is Tyson we're talking about. Maybe he'll be back to normal at the mention of food.

"Hey Tyson, you wanna eat something?" asked Tala, squatting in front of the boy. He fully expected a loud outburst. But he was sadly mistaken. If he wasn't looking carefully, he would've missed the slight shake of Tyson's head. He sighed again. He's been doing a lot of sighing today and frankly, it's disturbing. In fact, the whole situation is disturbing. It's just…bizarre.

He stood up, looking down on the champion's head. "You sure?" slowly the head rose and blank eyes stared up at him. "Let's go to sleep then," said Tala, a loud yawn erupted out of his lips. He stretched his arms high and made his way to the other side of the bed. It's a good thing he had a queen-sized bed.

He burrowed under the comforter and proceeded to sleep. Against his will, he cast a glance behind him and muffled a groan. Tyson hadn't moved an inch. With an annoyed look and a frustrated sigh, he pulled Tyson down and tucked him in. Then he went back to his previous, comfortable position and clapped once. Lights out. Contrary to what you'd think, Tyson _did_ sleep. That is, until near midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Hmm..well... it's kinda difficult to think of something more to say...  
> But I hope you don't take offense on that, ‘coz I didn't really mean anything by it. See ya!


	5. Forsake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Hi there! axayashinoceres here! But you can address me as axa ( kinda pronounce it like 'aksa'). Up to you if you want to add some accent to it( like aeksa). Anyway, here's my new chapter, and I hope you like it. It took so long because this site had a glitch to fix so... ah, well.
> 
> Additional A/N: Just to clarify things, these A/N's you see above this A/N and the ones found at the end of the chapter that isn't part of "Additional A/N" are notes I wrote back in fanfiction.net.

Tala was awoken suddenly. He was slightly disoriented, not knowing what woke him up. There it was again, gasps and panicked mutterings that ceased at once. He felt the bed shift as Tyson tossed and turned. The pillow was thrown off the bed and the comforter covering the boy's body was flung off. His shirt seductively rode up because of the frequent motion.

Tala mentally slapped himself. This is no time to drool over the boy's seductive picture! He took hold of both flailing limbs and pressed them down on the bed. By night light he could see the tears on Tyson's face. He wore an anguished look and was sobbing out jumbles of words only he could understand.

"I -didn't…I didn't MEAN IT!" Tyson sobbed out, the last part almost a shout. Tala was clearly worried. He attempted to shake the boy from his nightmare. He transferred one wrist so that one hand was now holding both wrists, leaving his other hand free.

Truthfully, he was having a difficult time shaking the boy, what with the body thrashing and the legs kicking away. Eventually, he resolved to straddle the boy, effectively pinning him on the bed and stopped his thrashing. The kicking died down as well. Just one word and Tala understood.

"Rei…" Tyson groaned out. Then his sobbing died down to sniffles. Tala was thankful for his ears' reprieve – until Tyson moaned low, throaty, and long. Tala was enticed, hooked.

How erotic the sound is! Oh, if only he made the boy moan instead of this Rei-induced nightmare he would feel a lot better. He broke this chain of thought immediately. This is not the time to fantasize about Tyson's delectable body! He mentally slammed his head on a mental wall repeatedly until he had a mental concussion.

"Tyson, shh…it's okay," the Russian called out softly, uncharacteristically gentle. He cupped the boy's cheek and erased the tear tracks. By then, the tears had stopped pouring. He then smoothed out the bangs that were sticking to the boy's face. After making sure that Tyson wouldn't be flinging any more limbs, he slowly let go of the boy's wrists.

"I'm here, Tyson…It's okay…I won't leave you…" he continued his comforting, smoothing out midnight-blue hair and cupping Tyson's face in intervals.

"You…won't?" asked Tyson, a tad timidly. It seems that Tala's words are finally getting to him. And with a sudden gasp, Tyson rose to a sitting position nearly throwing Tala off his lap. He was gasping for air, his eyes shot open wide. Clearly he wasn't completely out of his dream yet.

Tala positioned himself behind the boy and wrapped his arms around Tyson's front. He pulled Tyson to lean on his chest, his mouth near the boy's ear. "Shh…Tyson it was just a dream. You were having a nightmare."

"A-A dream? " Tyson stammered out. "Yes, Tyson. A dream. Now calm down and I'll be right with a glass of water," and so saying, he released his hold on the smaller teen and proceeded to get out of the bed. But something lashed out and clamped on his wrist.

Upon looking back, he saw that Tyson had a hold of him. He was looking up at the redhead with beseeching eyes that glimmered with fear, panic, and sadness. He was clutching at Tala like a lifeline. Tears were gathering up at the corners of his eyes.

"No! Don't leave me…all alone…" Tala was about to shake his hand off.

"Please…" Tyson whimpered and Tala was lost. He returned to the bed and had Tyson back in his arms. He was stroking the younger teen's arms up and down.

He was completely taken aback when Tyson desperately started clinging to him, looping his arms around the Russian's neck and burying his face on the redhead's chest. The midnight-haired boy was whispering frantically. It took a while before Tala could decipher it. And he was clearly pleased with what he heard, his icy blue eyes glowing eerily in the darkness, his lips twisted into a pleased smirk.

"Make me forget. I want to forget. I have to forget. Forget it…and this pain. Make them disappear…" those words were constantly repeated in whispers.

The eerie glow disappeared. The smirk was replaced with a gentle smile. His eyes bore a loving gaze. He tightened his hold on Tyson, squeezing a bit, and then he loosened it altogether. He took hold of the boy's chin in his thumb and forefinger, and then tilted it up so that they were gazing at each other.

"Do you really want to forget?" Tala asked gently in a whisper.

"Yes…" Tyson whispered back in a breathy voice.

"Then I'll make you forget, Tyson. Just give yourself to me completely," Tala said, kissing Tyson's forehead. The young teen closed his eyes in a silent affirmative, his body now relaxed and limp in the Russian's arms.

The hand that was holding Tyson's chin now moved to the back of the bluenette's head, pulling him into a deep, long, and sweet kiss. They separated to fill their lungs with air.

"Stay with me and I'll never leave you," said Tala.

That night they made love with reckless abandon. And afterwards when Tyson lay sleeping all snuggled in the warmth of the Russian's embrace, Tala smiled in triumph. 'I've been waiting for this – waiting and wanting. Finally, Tyson is MINE.' Glancing at the clock, he resolved to sleep off the remaining hours before morning comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Well? What do you think? Thank you so much for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them so much! And thank you for those who favorited(is that a word?) my story! Please help me notice and fix or even improve my skills and flaws through your reviews. I would like nothing more than to share stories that are up to your standards. You'll hear from me next time!
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot! To those authors who read my story and reviewed, I would like to say that I have read your stories and loved them even though I have not reviewed. In some of those cases, I even subscribed for story alerts because I can't wait to read more of them!  
> Bye bye!


	6. New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Um... I just noticed how complicated my pseudonym is so why not just call me axa seriously. Anyway, thank you for your compliment RML! I also love your story so I was very happy to have been alerted of your new chapters in a row earlier.  
> This is a very short chapter but I have a reason for it. Look forward to a time jump by the next chapter!

Tyson opened his eyes slowly, blinking the sleepiness away. When the room came into focus, his body tensed up. The place was unknown to him and by the looks of it, it's also expensive. He froze further when he finally realized that a human body was currently curled up to him from behind, an arm possessively placed around the blue-haired's waist, which he realized in dread, was naked and wrapped in nothing but the blanket and someone's arm that definitely isn't Rei's.

'Rei…' with a jolt he felt a pang and remembered the painful action he did back at their apartment. 'Well, it's Rei's and Maxie's apartment now.' Oddly, it's not as painful as he thought it would be.

Hoping the stranger won't wake, he strove to wriggle himself free and make a quick getaway. 'Oh man! What have I gotten myself into? I knew I'd be depressed but how the heck did I end up sleeping with some random guy!?' He remembered the furniture. ''And a rich one to boot! Damn! Gotta escape somehow.'

He immediately stiffened when he felt the bed shift a little. The body behind him moved a bit, the arm around Tyson's waist tightened, pulling him closer to the stranger's chest. He felt a breath fanning his exposed ear, sending tingling waves down his body. 'What the – Rats! He's awake!'

"Hey there, my angel. Good morning…" a familiar, husky voice said into his ear, his breath tickling. Tyson's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. A rush of memories of what happened last night assaulted his mind. The part where Tala saw his body naked not once but twice came to the fore.

He blushed at the memory – and he blushed ten shades darker when he clearly remembered in detail that the second time they were a whole lot intimate than the first. Tala gave a small chuckle when the ear he was breathing on turned red. 'How endearing… the morning after and the boy's all shy and flustered. What a great way to wake up!'

The Russian sat up, pulling Tyson to a sitting position. He finally unwrapped his arm from the angel's waist and stretched. Tyson looked around the room carefully and a thought struck him.

"You liar…" he said quietly.

"Hm?" Tala didn't get what the boy meant. He shot him an inquiring look.

"This is  _so_ not an apartment. You live in a high-class hotel! See? You lied," Tyson said simply.

Tala blinked, still processing it. Then a smile bloomed out of his face and he began laughing, clutching at his sides. Tyson meanwhile only smiled. After the Russian's laughing fit, he pulled Tyson into his arms.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Tala said softly, face buried in midnight hair. And for the second time that day, Tyson's eyes widened and all teary. Truthfully, he was deeply touched.

"I never thought I'd say this, not to mention that I just slept with you on the night, hours after I just broke up with my boyfriend. But, oh my God I think I love you, too."

Tala remained silent through all this. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry so he just tightened his hold on the boy. He let go a while later but only because Tyson complained about not being able to breathe. Frosty blue eyes stared into midnight blue.

Ever the troublesome wolf, he quirked a brow at Tyson in a seemingly innocently curious way. "So… you and Rei broke up? No wonder you were bawling when I found you! You're not gonna tell me I caught you on a rebound are you?"

All he got is a smack on the face with his very own pillow for his obvious mockery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Seriously, if I had not already clarified from the start that the pairings would be Tyka, I would have fooled everyone into thinking that this was a Tyta fic.  
> (I even fooled my sister, and that's saying something since I already told her it would be a Tyka fic even before I started writing it.)
> 
> And for those who don't know, my sister has just begun writing her own fanfics firstly in the Misc category under Vocaloid. She writes under the name of KATastrofic. But you can just address her as KAT.
> 
> She'll be contributing some fics under Beyblade in the near future...


	7. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: Hello there! Long time since I submitted another chapter. Sorry about that. Things got hectic here in my place and I still have school on my supposed summer vacation. I have also been working on other stories that I promise you I will be posting here in the near future.
> 
> I hope to entertain you still when that time comes. Enough about that. Please go on and read.

**_Four weeks later…_ **

 

Rei and Max have been living together for a month now. But they have been afflicted with something ever since a week after they got together. This affliction is a young teenager named Tyson Granger. He's the big obstacle that's obstructing them from their happiness, bringing them unsatisfactory results. But it's not what you think.

The day after Tyson left, Max and Rei started storing Tyson's stuff in boxes. It only took them a week to haul up Tyson's possessions. And at the same time, Max moved his stuff into Rei's room, now _their_ room. They were blissfully happy the first week. All they had to do now was to wait for Tyson to pick up his things.

They didn't expect to have a month-long wait. At the beginning, they thought that something must have come up. By the second week, they started to worry. They called the Granger household and learned from Gramps that Tyson didn't in fact, come home at all. But still, they shrugged it off.

A month had passed since. And still they have seen or heard nothing of Tyson. Rei decided to call in someone who is an expert in disappearing off the face of the earth for a time with no contact, and returning as if nothing happened. It just so happens that this person is back in his mansion and made no signs of leaving the country for a while.

"Max, I think it's time we let Kai know. It's been a month and I'm getting worried. I know you're scared of him but maybe he can shed some light on Tyson's whereabouts. Heck, Tyson probably bunked in with  _him_ and was simply lazy to get his stuff. I don't want to argue with you, Max. But Drigger absolutely refuses to talk with me if I don't do this," Rei babbled on nervously.

"I agree, Rei," Max agreed. Rei had his mouth open in continuation of his babbling but simply froze.

"You…w-what?" clearly Rei was slow on the uptake.

Max slipped into Rei's arms to calm the nekojin down. "Chill out, Rei. I'm sure Ty's alright. If anyone can find him, it's Kai."

So saying, Rei called Kai, who answered on the third ring. "Hiwatari," said a curt voice.

"Hey Kai, this is Rei. Sorry for disturbing you but can you come to my apartment later today? Max and I have to tell you something."

"What's this about?" asked Kai in caution.

"Tyson," Rei said simply.

"I'll be right over. Give me ten minutes," and he hung up without even saying goodbye.

Rei slid the phone in its place and turned to Max. "He'll be over in ten minutes."

"Amazing when just saying Ty's name can get Kai to move, huh," said a triumphant Max.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't believe you when you told me Kai had a thing for Tyson for a long time. But that was just - ," Rei couldn't find a suitable word. (A/N: Actually, it was I who couldn't find the right word. Hehe…oops.)

"Yeah, I know. The question is, if he still feels that way," said Max, keeping in mind that Tyson is now single and very much available for the taking.

"If that response over the phone isn't enough indication then I don't know what is," said Rei in a huff.

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling Kai's arrival. Max ran to answer the door while Rei headed to the kitchen to prepare some juice and a snack. All the while the _nekojin_ mumbled to himself why he didn't see how Kai felt then and was surprised to find himself still alive during his and Tyson's dating period. He just shook his head in disbelief.

When he came in the living room bearing a tray, he found Kai sitting on the couch tapping his foot in impatience, and Max sitting nervously on the sofa. He set the tray on the table and handed Max a glass of orange juice and a cookie. Contrary to what you expect, this is one situation where Max can't afford to let his sugar-rush run rampant.

Kai shot Rei his death glare as the raven-haired boy sat beside Max. "Well?" he barked his temper and impatience quite evident.

Max nibbled on his cookie to cover his nervousness. Rei shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "It's about Tyson."

"What about him?" Kai hissed, clearly eager to know.

"Um, well…you see –" Rei was having difficulty in voicing out his suspicions.

"Spit it out!" Kai commanded, barely holding in his anger.

Rei jerked at the harsh tone and was even more at a loss for words. Luckily, Max spoke up to rescue his lover. "We think Tyson is missing."

Kai's eyebrows raised a fraction and then lowered it into a frown. Of all the things he could hear about Tyson, this was definitely unexpected. "What do you mean missing?" he asked in a low voice devoid of emotion.

Rei decided to speak up then. "Actually, we're not sure yet. But we haven't heard from Tyson for a month and we're getting worried. We even asked about him from Gramps but he said Tyson hadn't made any contact with him at all for the past few weeks. No one has seen even a glimpse of him since –" Rei let I hang in the air. He just realized something and would've hit himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Since?" Kai prompted. "What happened?" he asked darkly, his face fixed into a frown. On the inside he was in turmoil. He was getting more alarmed by the second and warning bells kept ringing in his head.

"Well, he started acting weirdly about a month before," began Rei.

"We're talking about Tyson here. He's always acting weird," interrupted Kai. Max and Rei chuckled a bit.

"You're right there," Rei agreed. "But anyway, as I was saying – he kind of started getting distant and spacing out at odd times. Most of the time, I'd catch him wearing this uncertain expression. It was like something was confusing him. And whatever it was, it was going to be painful. He would have this serious expression but he'd just cover it up with his goofy grin."

"It became more pronounced by the first week of this month when he came back here. He looked miserable and empty, like he's forcing himself to do something that hurts him. But when he saw Max he seemed to be back to normal- or so we thought."

"What happened?" Kai asked again in a tense voice.

"He broke up with me, seemed to brush it off like it happens normally. He said he knew about me and Max and gave us his blessings. Then he left, saying Max could move in and just pack his stuff 'coz he’ll come by sometime to pick 'em up. He even kept the spare key so he can just get 'em in case we weren't home."

It was quiet for a while after Rei's recount. He and Max were glancing nervously at Kai who seem to be contemplating what he just heard.

"I see," Kai said in a monotone. He stood up swiftly, downed the juice in two gulps, out of respect for the hospitality if nothing else, and made it out to the hall before the two could even react.

He was already putting his shoes on when Rei and Max caught up to him, heaving and panting. Without even glancing at his two teammates, he stood up and opened the door. A step past the threshold, he said over his shoulder, "I'll find him within the week even if I have to ask for Dranzer's help." And the door completely missed the shared glance of relief and hopefulness the blonde and the raven-haired had.

  
**TBC...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axayashinoceres: If you managed to go this far, it means that you read the whole thing and hopefully you were entertained. Now I would like to inform those who cares to hear that from here on out, I will keep announcing my upcoming sequel to this story and another TyKa fic that I made that may seem to have occurred in another world. I would like to call it, "The Phantom Dragon". I hope you'll enjoy that like my sister did.  
> Let me hear from you!


	8. Still Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Well howdy. Thank you for the reviews. I'm relieved that you haven't given up on me. 
> 
> Here's a short chapter for your enjoyment. So I hope you enjoy it.

Kai walked determinedly toward the sidewalk, his mouth stretched in a grim line, eyes glinting with determination. He whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialed his personal driver.

 

"Toya, you can come pick me up now. I'm waiting on the sidewalk directly in front of the apartment building. Listen, get here as fast as you can dare."

 

He hung up and waited, although he was itching to move and recklessly look for his unrequited love in every nook and cranny of Bey City. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long, judging by the sudden flare of horns and the sound of tires squealing. The limousine came to a halt in front of him without even a scratch on it.

 

The chauffeur, Toya, stepped out of the car and bowed briefly to his employer. He then immediately opened the door for Kai to step in. Kai quirked a brow at Toya.

 

"You certainly didn't restrain yourself this time, Toya."

 

"But of course, Kai-sama. Judging by you tone earlier, I knew I had to stretch the limits of my dare, sir," said Toya without a trace of cockiness.

 

"Hm," Kai immediately dismissed the subject and stepped in, sitting comfortably and began staring out the tinted, bullet-proof window. The limousine ride was smooth and moderate, giving him ample time to mull over things for a while.

 

'If I knew this would happen, I would've taken him from Rei and made him fall in love with me, made him _mine_. Now all I can do is find him and hope that I still have a chance with him.'

' _My, Master Kai, aren't we getting sentimental today_ ,' a voice chuckled inside his thoughts.

'Tch! I don't know what you mean. Anyway, you know the situation, right?'

 

' _Yes, I heard. Plus, talking with Drigger and Draciel helps a lot. So I've known for a while now_ ,' said the phoenix.

'Hn. Care to tell me why you didn't care to tell me?' Kai thought in a deceptively calm way. He was actually seething.

 

' _Well, Master_ ,' said Dranzer. _'_ ' _I seem to remember you purposely shutting me out of our link and telling me not to disturb you with anything at all. As I recall, you were too busy plotting ways to kill Rei and Max and swiftly talking yourself out of it. Oh yes, I can even hear you think to rather find ways to comfort Tyson and making him yours,_ ' and he chuckled again slyly.

'Shut it you bird! Will you help me or not?' he asked or rather, demanded of his bit-beast.

 

_'Of course I will, Master Kai. I am also worried about young Master Tyson. That Dragoon, too. I bet he's useless.'_

 

'Oh? So you miss that bitbeast?'

 

The phoenix snorted mentally. _'Of course not! Who would miss that useless idiot? The only thing I miss about him is pounding him to the ground for his idiocy.'_

 

'Whatever you say… On to matters, let's start searching the cafes and restaurants, wherever that sells food in the whole city. Maybe we can catch him there. Thank god it's not yet noon. Plenty of time to search.'

 

_'I'm surprised you didn't consider a kidnapping, Master.'_

 

'I did, considering he's that much of an idiot that can get himself kidnapped. But then, that doesn't explain why Dragoon can't be contacted. Nor does he contact any of you,'

 

 _'I see you've done a bit of thinking on this. Very well, I'll keep trying on finding that dragon and his holder. Excuse me,'_ and with that, Dranzer released from their link.

 

Kai pressed a button and spoke into the speaker phone. "Toya, drive to the nearest cafe or restaurant or wherever that sells whatever food." To his surprise, Toya immediately pulled over.

 

'Well that was quick,' he thought as he stepped out without waiting for Toya to open the door for him. And he found himself standing right outside an ice cream parlor. He made a sweeping glance and saw no Tyson.

 

He spoke to his driver standing beside him, giving him swift and precise orders. "I need you to get me a map of all eating establishments from the big-scale restaurants to street vendors in the city. Call me as soon as you got it and I'll tell you where you can drop it off. For the moment, I'll be walking around. Go!" Kai dismissed his multi-talented, all purpose chauffeur.

 

And soon he began his own search, hoping against hope that he'll find his midnight angel on the first day. He'll be sadly disappointed.

  
**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Hello! So how do you like it? I'm still not that good yet. But hey, I began typing my other story so you should expect my uploading it soon. Remember, it's entitled "The Phantom Dragon". Please give me comments and suggestions for new stories you know? Give me an idea and I'll try to make it work.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional A/N: Just so you know, the offer above still stands.


	9. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Hi fans! Kidding!I'm just so happy to receive my first review on my other story, the Phantom Dragon. Thanks RML! In the meantime, here's the next chapter for this story!

The first day Kai went home unsuccessful but still hopeful. And for the next days the results were the same, but still he endured. Eventually, his dedication was repaid.

On the fourth day, about noon, Kai found himself in a small park. He was looking for a very small-scale ice cream vendor. When he finally happened upon a non-descript ice cream shop, there sitting a little ways away, absently licking a choco-banana ice cream, oblivious to the mayhem he caused by disappearing without a word, was Tyson himself.

 For the few days he'd call Rei for an update on his search, for all those days that he went home dejectedly, and finally he found the object of his deepest desires and warmest affection. It was quite unexpected and felt all too easy, so surreal like a dream, that all Kai could do was to stand rooted, staring at the cause of his sleepless nights. Now that he found him, he doesn't know what to do next. Should he barge on him and yell at Tyson for being an idiot for disappearing suddenly and caused his friends to worry, and maybe hit his head for good measure? Should he barge in there and kiss the boy senseless for worrying him to death? Or should he just stand there until the Dragon-holder takes notice of his presence?

 'Maybe I should just drag him by the scruff of his neck,' he thought darkly.

  _'Now, now, Master Kai. You should approach him in a calm manner without that look of murderous intent on. You don't want him to flee and disappear just when you found him, do you? He'll think you want to kill him,'_ cooed Dranzer.

'With the worry he put me through, I just might,' Kai sighed. 'You're right, Dranzer. I can't bear to lose him when I barely even had him. I have no idea what I should do.'

 Kai decided to walk slowly towards his angel. He dropped right next to him on the bench, arms spread wide on the backrest, one behind Tyson's shoulders. He kept his gaze in front of him, even when he felt Tyson's gaze and attention move to him.

 Tyson blinked a few times in disbelief. 'Kai? Here? In a park sitting beside me?' He shrugged and said, "Hey Kai! Fancy seeing you here," in his usual cheerfulness. He waited for some kind of response but not getting any, he went back to finishing his dessert.

 Kai's gaze swiveled to the preoccupied boy and the first thing his eyes concentrate on is that cute little pink muscle that was driving him mad with its licking actions. He looked away quickly, hiding his flushed face and wide eyes. He grabbed Tyson's hand and stood up. With a jerk, he managed to drag Tyson while calling Toya to meet them ASAP.

 "Hey! What gives!? You just made me drop my ice cream!" Tyson whined.

 "Shut it, Granger. Consider it retribution for disappearing without a trace," Kai growled out.

 They made it to the park entrance where a limousine just pulled in. once the door was opened, Kai pushed Tyson in, and followed right after. The driver's door slammed, the engine roared to life, and they went and joined the traffic mass.

 "Where're we going?" asked Tyson in curiosity, quickly dismissing the fact that he was forcefully dragged there.

 "I'm taking you to Rei's apartment to pick up your stuff," Kai replied gruffly.

 "Oh, yeah. Right! I forgot about that. But you know, Kai, I _was_ on my way there anyway, after I finished my ice cream. Speaking of which, I really liked that ice cream. It's such a shame to have it go to waste. Maybe I'll go back to live with Gramps after this," Tyson mused.

"NO!," Kai bellowed, making Tyson fall off his seat in shock. "You'll be staying with me. That is, until you find your own apartment. Even if you don't, you can stay indefinitely. Got it!?" at that time, Kai shot Tyson a you-have-no-choice-so-better-go-along-with-it-or-else look.

 Tyson just looked at him, sweat-dropping. Then he sighed, seeing as he can't get out of this one.

 "Okay, I give. Jeez, Kai, who knew this was the only way I could get you to say much." So he made himself comfortable until they get to their destination.

 At last the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a familiar apartment complex. During the ride, Kai's heart was pounding, thinking why he did what he did. His thoughts were pulled to a stop and they got out of the car. Tyson, like a child, ran up the stairs, leaving Kai to trail behind him in a walk.

 Upon arriving at the right floor and door, he saw Tyson leaning his back on the wall next to the door. Tyson spotted him and straightened up. The Russian proceeded to abuse the poor, innocent, defenseless doorbell, clearly displaying his impatience. Thankfully, Tyson stopped him and showed him a spare key. He promptly unlocked the door and opened it when Kai suddenly grasped his hand and pulled him inside. Tyson shut the door just as Rei and Max reached the hall.

 " _Tadaima_ , Rei. Are my stuff ready to go?" the midnight-haired boy said in a loud voice. But Rei and Max stood frozen, speechless, eyes wide in surprise. A 'Hn' from Kai snapped them from their daze. Tyson eyed them critically, and a sly smile bloomed out of his face.

"Oh, I see now why it took you so long to answer the door. Seems like someone's been busy doing naughty things, eh?" and he laughed at the tomato-red, embarrassed face of the couple.

 Kai took in the disheveled look the pair presented. He smirked, but in all seriousness he talked to Rei. "I found him." Those three words erased the embarrassed look on the pair and Rei wore a gentle expression directed at Tyson.

 " _Okaeri_ , Tyson," the _nekojin_ said.

"Hey, Ty, you okay? We've been worried about you. I know you initiated the break up but I can't help but think that you were hurt the most," Max addressed Tyson.

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine as you can see. Plus, you two look good together, so don't get any ideas of breaking up –" and finally, the implications of Max's words sunk in.

 "Uh, break up? Initiated by me? Oh, man, don't tell me I tried to break you up. That is so not funny, Maxie. Why would I do that?"

 Hearing this greatly worried the other three. Rei led Max to the living room, with Kai, still dragging Tyson by the hand, followed suit. The couple sat on the sofa, Tyson was steered to the armchair, and Kai leaned on the wall, arms crossed, right behind Tyson's chair.

 "Tyson, what do you remember about the time you were living here?" Rei asked directly.

 "I moved in with you to share the rent. We hung out until about a month ago. Did I miss anything or left something out?"

 "What happened last month?" Max questioned this time. But Tyson gave them an incredulously skeptical look.

 "What's up with you? You have amnesia or something?"

 "Just answer the damn question, Granger," Kai growled out.

 "Okay, okay, sheesh. You and Rei hooked up so as a gift from yours truly, I decided to move out so you could move in with the lover boy over there. And, being the nice guy that I am, I leave you alone for a month of honeymooning – and I daresay, that was the best idea I came up with, judging by your… state earlier," and Tyson quirked a brow at Max, smiling maliciously. He didn't get the desired response though.

 Max and Rei were abnormally pale and Kai was oddly agitated. The Dragon wielder jumped foot high when Kai barked at him to go and get his stuff. "And ask Toya to lend you a hand while you're at it."

 Tyson didn't say anything, obeying silently. When he was out of earshot, Kai rounded on Rei and said in as frosty a tone as he could manage without betraying his inner turmoil, "I know something's wrong with him without you pointing that out. And I bet it has something to do with his one month disappearance. I'll find out my own way."

 "Still," Max said in a shaky tone. "I've never heard of this kind of amnesia. I'm scared for him. But don't you think it's rather better this way? I mean, he does look happier than he was the last month."

 "We can't decide for him, Max," Rei said, an arm around the blonde's shoulders for comfort. He turned to Kai. "First thing's first. Where's he gonna live?"

 "With me. The situation warrants it. This way, I can work on him any time," Kai conveniently forgot to mention that he already 'asked' Tyson to live with him before he even knew his bluenette angel's condition. He left the room to help Tyson and his driver move out the last of Tyson's things. That done, he left without saying goodbye, hearing Tyson saying it for him. He nearly stumbled when he heard Max calling out to Tyson to "Have fun at Kai's house" and winked. Kai's ears were slightly red and he shot a death glare at Rei, who only shrugged with a smile tugging at his lips. Tyson remained oblivious to the implications.

  
 **TBC...**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Okay. So here's the thing. I'll be updating the other story soon, and this one as well. So please be patient with me! Okay! axa out!


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Hey guys! I just want to say that this is the second to the last chapter for this story. But as I've said, there is a sequel to this story that I'm still working on! In advance, I'd like to thank you for your support and patience! Thanks a lot!

The first night Tyson spent in Kai's mansion in a furnished room across from Kai's was uncomfortable. He was sweating profusely, twitching under the sheets and moaning incoherently. Kai awoke when he heard a particularly loud moan coming from the younger blader's room.

 

With nothing but pajama pants on, he donned his robe, tied loosely at the waist, and headed swiftly in Tyson's room. And he found the boy writhing, panting and moaning simultaneously, kicking the sheets aside and curiously managed to bring himself into a state of undress. Kai blushed at the offered view, mentally drooling and lusting for the flesh.

 

He shook it off and determinedly strode to the bed and shakes the boy awake from this…erotic…nightmare, only to pull himself back when Tyson gave a throaty, low, loud moan.

 

Kai felt a shiver run over his body. Truly Tyson right now makes a delicious and arousing picture, with those tears running down his face, which are flushed red from exerting effort, hands gripping the sheets beneath him, back arching from time to time. He was sorely tempted to taste his angel right now. He could barely restrict himself from taking the boy. If he didn't wake Tyson up right now, he won't be able to hold himself back soon.

 

The dual-haired blader sighed. With much effort and equally much resistance, he steeled himself into his indifference state. All that show-no-emotion training finally paid off. He hefted a knee on the bed, braced his hands on Tyson's shoulders and began shaking him awake. But the midnight-haired blader only shivered at the contact.

 

"Granger, wake up. Wake up you idiot! Snap out of this dream..nightmare…whatever! Granger!" Kai said as he kept on shaking to no avail. And he was a hair's breath from completely losing his temper. "Grang– oh, hell!" He swore.

 

"Tyson! TYSON!"

 

Said boy shot his eyes wide open. Kai felt relieved, thinking that he finally succeeded in waking the boy up. Oh, how wrong he was… He didn't see the glaze that clouded the boy's irises. He only noticed it when delicate arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that he craved for for so long, making him stare into those swirling midnight-blue eyes. His own crimson eyes darkened to a blood-red full of lust, love, and longing. But he heard something that turned him cold, goose bumps spread throughout his body.

 

"Tala…" Tyson said in a breathy whisper, shocking Kai to the core.

 

'Tala! This must be recent. This mess just got even messier. Now I have more questions than answers.'

 

Kai assaulted Tyson's neck in anger, shrugging off the robe and ripping off the bluenette's shirt. 'Why is Tyson acting this way, moaning Tala's name? Could he have –"

 

"More!" Tyson begged, calling out Tala's name over and over again. It angered Kai even more. But the pain only heightened the pleasure, and he couldn't bear to hurt his love. Every touch, every caress was now delivered gently. And they were both naked and sweaty, reveling in the act, the deed in which both of them are participants.

 

'I don't care anymore. I tried to stick to my morals by not taking advantage of the situation and just take him. But no! He made the first move, not me. And he even called out that wolf's name when he's kissing me.'

 

But still, Kai longed for this, fantasized this moment that he thought would never come. He was so busy drowning in his thoughts and just _feel_ that he didn't catch the cloudy glaze fading from the boy's eyes, who was lying beneath him, arching his back to press more fully on the body above him. To say that Tyson was surprised is a gross understatement. But he felt too good to stop now. And to be honest, Kai right then was just very appealing he could not help but succumb. With vigor and deep desire, he called out Kai's name, moaning it, panting it, grunting it out, even screaming his name at the top of his lungs when the pleasure was too intense.

Kai, to say the least, was snapped out of his thoughts, quite caught off guard when he heard his name instead of Ivanov's. He sought out Tyson's eyes and saw that this was the real Tyson, aware and calling his name. He didn't know whether to feel relief or disappointment. He made to withdraw, hoping to explain to his angel tomorrow. But Tyson wouldn't let go. They locked gazes and Tyson moved against him, urging him to continue to the finish. So he did, and they both saw white.

 

Sufficiently sated, Kai fished for the blanket and covered both of them. Tyson automatically snuggled close to Kai, surprising the older teen. But then, Kai wrapped his arms around his dragon's body and pulled him even closer. "I love you," he whispered to a sleepy Tyson. "Long before and even now." Tyson gave a small smile and cuddled closer, eyes drooping to a close.

 

Kai was on the verge of sleep when he heard it. "I love you too, Kai – since the day I laid eyes on you and thought you a sourpuss, I knew I felt something then." Kai too slept with a smile gracing his lips that night.

  
**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: *sniffles* soon I'll be writing this off as a completed story... How touching!


	11. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Okay, folks! Here it is, the last chapter. But the story is not yet finished. So I hope that I can entice you into reading my sequel, the Reclaim. You guys are the bests! Yeah!

Days passed after that incident. Kai and Tyson were on their way to the park where the Russian found his angel eating ice cream a week ago, to meet up with Rei and Max for a picnic. The latter couple readily accepted the more intimate relationship of the two strongest bladers in their team, Rei couldn't help but worry still about Tyson's absent-memory lapse.

Therefore, when Tyson went off with Max to buy ice cream, Rei approached Kai about this matter. "Are you sure you don't want to find out what happened to Tyson for a month before he came back with an altered memory? And how Tala figured in this?"

Kai opened an eye and peered at Rei. "I do. But I don't have to. Tyson will remember himself and will be given the freedom what to decide then. There are reasons why people lose or regain memories. But for now, I'd rather be by Tyson's side than force myself to chase that wolf for answers."

Rei looked off at the direction his gluttonous loved one took. "You really love him, don't you," he stated rather than asked. Kai only went back to his relaxed position, leaning on the tree. No words needed to be said. They understood each other perfectly.

"What will you do when he remembers?" Rei asked, breaking the silence once again.

"Whatever happens will happen, Kon. We'll just have to deal with it. But rest assured, none will ever separate me from  _him_ ."

"Glad to hear it, bud," Rei wistfully stared off into the distance. "I don't want Tyson to repeat the same terrible experience he had with me. I still feel guilty about it. I mean, I'm the one who asked him out and I hurt him in the end, no matter how he pretends otherwise. That's the only reason why I'm glad he forgot all about that. At least he can smile like he used to and start over." He looked at his fellow blader. "He's obviously happier with you."

Kai said nothing. In truth, he still felt undeserving of his angels love. But at the same time, he feels blessed when he was finally graced by the love he craved of Tyson. His heart felt bigger, lighter. He felt free at long last, thanks to Tyson.

Max and Tyson finally came back and sat on the blanket that was spread out evenly under the shades of the trees. They were carrying ice cream in both hands and handed on to their lovers. Kai and Rei sat right beside their lovers respectively.

"You know guys," Tyson began after a few licks on his pistachio-flavored ice cream. "I used to think I had a crush on Kai." Said person raised a brow at his dragon. "Come on, Kai! It's not like I fell in love before so I wouldn't know the difference between crush, strong affection, lust, much less true love. Besides, I kinda gave up on that back then, when I thought that crush would lead me nowhere closer with you."

"Oooh… So that's how it was" taunted Max. he shot Tyson a cheeky grin, which earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"Yeah, well. Wouldn't you like to know? I even developed a new crush on Rei soon after."

Rei swallowed his ice cream to fast, and was now cradling his head, courtesy of brain freeze.

"You okay, Rei? Easy on the ice cream, will ya? Now you got yourself brain freeze. Anyways, Maxie," he reverted his attention back to Max. "No need to concern yourself about it. It's not like me and Mr. Neko over there did anything. It was obviously an infatuation or a misplaced affection on my part." Tyson leaned on his lover. "And besides, I have Kai now. Didn't know the sourpuss would return my feelings but here we are!"

"Oh, hey look at that! I ran out of ice cream. I'll go get seconds. You guys want some?" Tyson asked his friends and lover as he stood over them. Rei, not wanting to risk another brain freeze, declined. Kai shook his head. But Max was nodding his head like crazy.

"I'll have another, thanks. Whatever flavor you're having is fine with me," said Max.

"Okay! I'll be back soon as I can," and with that, Tyson ran off, glancing back and waved.

He kept on jogging, dodging other families and kids running around playing. He was nearing the ice cream vendor but was distracted with thoughts of Kai that he failed to notice a person standing in front of him.

BANG!

Tyson collided with a wall-like chest. Luckily, the arms attached to this wall wrapped themselves familiarly around Tyson's waist to prevent his fall. The midnight boy raised his face to apologize but the words died down his throat before he was able to utter them.

Swirly midnight-blue pools met icy blue and they were lost in each other's gaze, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hey. Fancy bumping into you here, Tyson, a familiar, sultry voice said. That woke Tyson and pulled himself out of the redhead's embrace. He smiled at the Russian blader.

"Hey, Tala! Thanks for the save. Sorry about the collision, I was distracted."

"That must have been some distraction," Tala said teasingly, earning a blush.

"I was about to buy some ice cream. Want some?" Tyson offered.

"Sure," and Tala followed the boy, smirking when his plan was a success.

The ice creams ought, Tyson headed back to his waiting lover, followed by Tala, who was enjoying the nice view of Tyson's swaying hips that were encased in form-fitting denim pants.

'I've got you again, Tyson. And this time, I'm not letting you go. I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully mine to keep. I'll just woo you until you're back moaning in my arms.'

Tyson walked on, oblivious to Tala's thoughts. So far, Tala's plan was going smoothly. What he  _didn't_ count on was Kai and his  _relationship_ with  _his_ midnight-haired angel. Looks like this is not going to be an easy reclaim. But if Kai can be patient, then so can Tala. He's been waiting for some time now.

"Hey, you guys! Look who I bumped into!" Tyson said when he and Tala were within hearing distance. Rei and Kai stiffened when they saw him. Max only waved frantically, not knowing of Tala's involvement.

Tyson ran and gave Kai a kiss, shocking Tala completely. Rei was studying both Russians when Tyson went and gave Max his ice cream. Therefore, only Rei heard Kai and sensed the tense atmosphere crackling.

"Tala…" Kai growled under his breath. And all of a sudden, Rei felt chilled to his bones.

Meanwhile, a soft sound breathed into Tyson's mind.

'Tala… Do it… the Reclaim…"

**END**

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: I finally did it! So there! Now that I'm done, I can proudly show off my first complete fic. This is not our goodbye, though. Okay, so it is. But this is yet to be our farewell. Till then, everyone!


End file.
